


Trust

by Ellepige



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Infidelity, M/M, One-sided Romance?, Short, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellepige/pseuds/Ellepige
Summary: Only one thing was certain with Gabriel Reyes.





	

Only one thing was certain with Gabriel Reyes. The man was honest. Jesse had no reason to doubt that, had never questioned this fact, this one truth that made his life indefinitely easier. He trusted his commander. What they had had been hard-earned from the beginning, won from a constant struggle ever since the first days under Reyes' care, back when he was a stubborn child full of wrong ideals and false bravado. He had been scared back then, relying only on himself and the ridiculously huge six-shooter at his scrawny hip. With Blackwatch and, more precisely, with Reyes, he had learned what it meant to be part of something. A team. A family, even.

  
Jesse was grateful, but it was more than that what kept him going over the years. Maybe he felt like he really made a difference. His work was appreciated, his marksmanship, but also his attitude, his unbreakable will to get a job done. In a way, he was still the stubborn child he'd been what felt like ages ago. Jesse really didn't like giving up.

Which was probably why he refused to give up his stupid crush on Reyes.

The older man was honest, but he wasn't faithful. Never had been, not even in the beginning of whatever kind of relationship they had going. He wore the marks of other lovers on his skin, welts from fingernails on his broad shoulders, bitemarks at the crook of his neck, where Jesse liked to bury his face to breathe in the familiar scent. Where he liked to close his eyes so he didn't have to see the evidence of Gabriel's infidelity.  
It was not like his commander didn't give him everything he needed. They knew each other so well. They moved together as one, skin against skin, warm, slightly rough lips against his, the comforting taste of mint toothpaste and something unique that he attributed to Reyes.  
He knew he had to get out of the quarters at night, silently, unseen. He knew that he was expected to be up again early, together with the other agents, that, even though he had earned himself the position as the Second-in-Command, there would be nothing extra for him. It only meant he had to try harder, he had to be better than everyone else. And Jesse was. Gladly pushing himself past his limits over and over again.  
Jesse was fine with that, he told himself. He was still a fucked-up little ganger at heart, eager to sink his claws and teeth into anything that held the promise of at least some comfort. He knew how to take something and never let go of it.  
He stared at the ceiling of his commander's bunk and briefly wondered about the small ache somewhere in his stomach. Then he willed his cocksure smile back on his face and moaned, encouraging his lover to go harder, to pound him into the thin mattress, to make him cum until all he knew was the other man's name, falling from his lips like a prayer to some strange new-age deity of sex and war.

He knew he would never be enough for a man like Reyes.  
He didn't need to be, he'd keep from starving by what little bits of attention the other decided to throw at him.  
After all, he was Jesse McCree, the fastest hand in the Wild West. This was nothing he couldn't handle.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I need to say anything about this, since it's short and not really a huge character study, but I'd at least like to say hi and thank you for reading.


End file.
